


Drunk friends

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Silly Boys, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: Audrey overhears a good-natured argument between Duke and Nathan :)(Rated M for language only)





	Drunk friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/gifts).



> For [@Jadzibelle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/pseuds/Jadzibelle) in response to [this post](https://fiore-della-valle.tumblr.com/post/165844311890/positive-memes-when-you-get-drunk-with-your)

Audrey was jolted awake by raised voices echoing up the steps that led from the Gull to her apartment.  She glanced at the bedroom clock.  Half past one.  Brushing it off, she yawned and turned over, only to sit up sharply when the sound of Nathan’s voice reached her.

“You’re my best friend,” he slurred/shouted.

Duke’s voice followed a moment later, equally slurred but marginally more quiet.  “No, you’re my best friend.”

Audrey smiled to herself.  If they were having an argument then at least it was a good natured one.

“Mean it, Duke, you’re my best friend and I fucking love you,” Nathan’s voice was followed by a loud thud and laughter.

“Nathan, you’re my best friend and I fucking love you too,” Duke was louder now.  “But what are you doing down there?”

“The stairs moved,” Nathan sounded defensive even as he laughed (giggled, really, but Audrey wasn’t going to tell him that).

“You mean you tripped over your feet,” Duke laughed.  “Here, gimme your hand, I’ll help you up.”

His words were followed by another loud thud and more laughter, from both of them this time.

“You fell over too,” Nathan laughed, almost wheezing now.

“It was  _ your fault _ ,” Duke snarked back at him.

Audrey shook her head and smiled, amused.  She dragged herself out of bed and into her dressing gown before opening the door and smirking at the pair of them from the top of the steps.

They made quite a sight.  Both dishevelled and clearly drunk.  Nathan’s shirt was half untucked from his waist, the top couple of buttons undone, his hair a mess.  Duke’s shirt was missing entirely, along with one of his shoes, and while Duke was quite prone to losing items of clothing, Audrey couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to just one of his shoes.

“Good night, boys?”  She grinned down at them.

“Audrey,” Nathan gasped, struggling to his feet and clinging onto the handrail.

“Audrey, my other best friend!” Duke said brightly, also struggling to his feet and clinging onto Nathan.

“I fucking love you too, Audrey,” Nathan waved his hand in her direction, which caused him to wobble precariously again.

Duke glared at him.  “ _ We _ ,” he said, gesturing between them before looking back to Audrey and grinning widely.  “ _ We _ fucking love you, Audrey.”

Audrey rolled her eyes.  “I love you both too.  Are you coming up or do I need to come down and help you?”

“I c’n manage,” Nathan said defensively, grasping the handrail more firmly as he tried to force his feet to behave.

Slightly more in control of his limbs, Duke followed sedately, one step at a time.

As they reached the top, Audrey greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek.

“Come on you two, let’s get you into bed,” she said quietly.

They went with her obediently, collapsing onto the bed almost as soon as they reached the bedroom.  Duke kicked off his remaining shoe and snuggled under the covers.  Nathan struggled with his boots, eventually managing to pull them off, and was snoring before Audrey had come back from the kitchen.  She set glasses of water on the nightstand, along with a box of painkillers - Duke might be used to hangovers but it was still a new thing for Nathan and he’d need something to dull his aching head in the morning.

Audrey yawned and gave Duke a nudge - he was the lighter sleeper of the two of them - and he obligingly moved over for her, snuggling himself into Nathan and nuzzling his hair.  Audrey tucked herself in behind Duke, stealing his warmth, her arm thrown across him, her hand resting on Nathan’s hip.

She fell asleep, thinking how lucky they’d been to come through everything, that they were here, that they were  _ real _ , that they were safe.  That they were together.


End file.
